ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Master Detective
|based_on = by and |starring = Troy Baker Scott Menville Grey Griffin Jeff Bennett Maurice LaMarche Kevin Michael Richardson Mark Hamill Tara Strong |country_of_origin = United States |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Michael Giacchino |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Amblin Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |first_aired – last_aired = TBD 2019-present|opening = by }}Batman: Master Detective is an American animated superhero action mystery comedy television series based on the Batman comic book series by , being created by , with serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and and will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2019. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Batman solving mysteries and fighting new and old villains. Cast and characters Note: some of the characters got new actors. Heroes *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the owner of Wayne Enterprises and the masked vigilante of Gotham City. *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Batman's sidekick and protegé. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Batman's second sidekick and the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. Allies *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Bruce Wayne's loyal and tireless butler, legal guardian, best friend, aide-de-camp and surrogate father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the Gotham City Police Commissioner and a close ally to Batman. **'Chief Miles O'Hara' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Mayor of Gotham City. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the third person to assume the Robin mantle. *'Carrie Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - the fourth Robin and the only girl to assume the identity. *'The Teen Titans' - Dick Grayson's superhero team that he leads. **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Tamaranean princess and Nightwing's love interest. ***'Silky' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a larva-like creature that is friend to the Titans. **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - an African American football star who was turned into a cyborg after being fatally injured. **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a green-skinned shapeshifting teenage superhero. **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a human/demon hybrid teenage sorceress. **'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the Green Arrow's sidekick. **'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a Mexican American teenage superhero. *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - TBD *'Theodore "Ted" Grant/Wildcat' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD Villains *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Batman's arch-nemesis who is a criminal mastermind and a sadistic, but annoying, psychopath. He is seen by Batman and his sidekicks as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a former psychologist in Arkham who became crazy and is now the Joker's partner in crime. *'Hugo Strange' (voiced by Jim Ward) - a mad scientist and Batman's second arch-nemesis. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by ) - a crime boss themed with penguins, being in charge of the Iceberg Lounge. **'Jay, Raven and Lark' (voiced by Catherine Taber, Tara Strong and Jessica DiCicco, respectively) - Penguin's three female enforcers. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a criminal obsessed with riddles. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Bane' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Slade Wilson' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Professor Pyg's sidekick. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a crime lord and the patriarch of the Falcone Crime Family. **'Louisa Falcone' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Carmine's wife. **'Mario Falcone' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - Carmine's eldest son. **'Alberto Falcone' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Sofia Falcone' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD. *'Sal Maroni' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bat-Mite' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a inter-dimensional imp obsessed with Batman. *'The Court of Owls' - a group of owl themed criminals who is one of Gotham City's most frightening criminal groups. **'Lincoln March '(voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Tom Johnson/Ratface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - an original villain who is a rat-themed criminal. *'Mitchell Mayo/The Condiment King' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'William Omaha McElroy/King Tut' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Jack Ryder/Creeper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Edgar Heed/Egghead' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a mentally insane hat-wearing man who frecuently annoys many people, mainly Batman, with his tea parties and stories about an frightening dragon known as the Jabberwock. *'Fenton Quigley/Archer' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - TBD *'Bookworm' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'False Face' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Black Widow' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Siren' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Marsha, Queen of Diamonds' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Louie the Lilac' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ma Parker' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Shame' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'TBD/Professor Bubbles' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD/Sweet Tooth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD/Moon Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD/Zarbor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD/Electro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD/The Chameleon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Cameos/guest stars *'Steven Spielberg' (voiced by Frank Welker) - one of the executive producers for the series. He appears in some episodes. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a superhero and an alien from another planet called Krypton who is the protector of Metropolis and a close ally to Batman. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Looney Tunes and the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. He appears in the episode TBD. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the protagonists of Tiny Toon Adventures. They appear in the episode TBD. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the Warner Siblings and the protagonists of Animaniacs. They appear in the episode TBD. *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (also voiced by David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas and also by Paul Rugg as Freakazoid) - a teenager that can transform into an insane superhero and the protagonist of Freakazoid!. He appears in the episode A Freaky Mystery. Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Production Trivia *Due to the fact of being produced by Amblin Television, several members from the Tom Ruegger-produced series (including Ruegger himself) also work in the project. *Similarly to Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the series has a lighter tone and has a comedic emphasis, making it more lighter than previous Batman incarnations such as Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman and Beware the Batman. Part of the series' humor was also taken from the 1960s TV series and The Lego Batman Movie. *Troy Baker, Scott Menville and Mark Hamill reprise their roles from other Batman media, while Batgirl is voiced here by Grey Griffin rather than Tara Strong (while reprising her Harley Quinn role). In addition, William Salyers reprise their roles as the Penguin from . *Scott Menville and Tara Strong are the only actors to reprise their roles from the Teen Titans television series and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. All the other characters were recast. **In addition, the Blue Beetle and Speedy are members of the Titans in this incarnation. *Original villains, as well the ones from the 1960s series, will appear on it. *Due to the show's success, a animated series about Superman was created. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:2019 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Comedy Category:Mystery